koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsunari Ishida/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Mitsunari Ishida. Samurai Warriors 2 *"Let's see what's out there." *"All is guided by reason." *"All is guided... by honor." *"How annoying!" *"Are there things that even I cannot foresee?" *"I should stop expecting so much." *"You're only asking to die. What a waste of life." *"I cannot take pride in such a meager endeavor." *"A respectable showing. Comparatively speaking, of course." *"My plan is to take the glory while you do all the work." *"Hmph. Not bad. If I do say so myself." *"Yukimura, you never cease to amaze me." *"Sakon, I'm counting on you" *"Since when did I say you could start helping me?" *"Have you ever even seen your own face?" *"Well I guess I'll have to thank you this one time." *"You are hopeless to think that you can defeat me." *"I guess I didn't have what it takes... after all..." *"Enjoy your victory today. It shall be your last!" *"I admit this loss comes as a surprise..." *"At least I went down... fighting...." *"Don't give up the fight... my friends...." *"Hmm. I didn't expect anything different." *"Honor always wins. It is inevitable." *"I do not take pride in the lives lost today." Samurai Warriors 3 *"True talent is doomed to remain unappreciated by fools!" *"If we proceed as planned, victory will be assured!" *"With or without help, I will forge on." *"We must fight on, for glory!" *"Is this the end?" *"Behold!" *"I shall not be defeated!" *"Surrender at once!" *"Foolish!" *"Now!" *"You are finished!" *"You are outmatched!" *"You are too weak to play a role in this world." *"Such pathetic enemies... What's the point?" *"Just wait until you see the greatness I'm capable of." *"The fate of the land will be in my hands!" *"Why would take pleasure in a victory that is all but assured?" *"I do things my own way, whether you approve of it or not." *"Did you imbeciles really think that I could possibly lose?" Warriors Orochi *"Pitiful!" *"You scum!" *"Give it up." *"You're only asking to die!" *"What a waste of life." *"Look out!" *"I should stop expecting so much." *"All that, and I didn't even mess up my hair." *"I gotta admit... You know what you're doing out there." *"You might just be the best there is 'round these parts." *"A respectable showing - comparatively speaking, of course." *"My plan is to take the glory while you do all the work." *"Maybe you are worth having around." *"Are there things that even I cannot foresee?" *"When did I say you could start helping me?" *"I suppose you want some gratitude." *"Don't kid yourself. You're no match for me." *"I admit this loss comes as a surprise..." *"I guess I didn't have what it takes... after all..." *"Your spear is without equal on the battlefield!" *"Yukimura, you never cease to amaze me." *"I... I feel I should thank you." *"I foresee great things for you despite your humble beginnings..." *"I am impressed, my lord!" *"My lord, I am forever in your debt." *"Your wisdom and courage are unparalleled." *"I'm counting on you!" *"This is a shameful day..." *"Even your father could never match that!" *"I expect nothing less from you." *"You're saving me? Is the world ending?" *"Look at those swords fly!" *"Just like the history books said!" *"You just made yourself a powerful friend." *"Those guys just got poleaxed!" *"Maybe I should train harder too..." *"I'll buy you dinner later, big guy." *"See if you can outlast me!" *"You were lucky this time..." *"I thought you were past it..." *"Let's see how long that you can keep that up..." *"Nasty to know, even nastier to fight..." *"Show no mercy, huh...?" *"You're smaller than I imagined..." *"For a little guy, you can fight..." *"I hope no one's watching..." *"I know someone that looks a lot like you..." *"Too good for me... this time." *"I did not foresee this..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"It'll take something special to stop me." *"Must I?" *"Get lost!" *"Now is our chance. Demolish them." *"I suppose you think you're the best now, don't you?" *"No one's got the guts to stand up to you!" *"I knew you would come to my defense." *"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth unless it's ouch." *"Don't make too much of it - I was off my game." *"As ends go, this one's not great..." *"I never thought I'd face you in battle." *"I suppose you'll put this down to honor..." *"Stay honorable..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I have no tolerance for idiots." *"This battle yields no answers for me." *"Our hearts and minds shall be united beneath my crest." *"I shall be satisfied with these results for now." *"Although our opponent was pathetic, our victory was impressive nonetheless." *"I would like for you to have this. You are one of my most trusted companions." *"Well, it seems you have some worth to us." *"Hmph! Is that all you've got?" *"Although I defeated many enemy officers in the last battle, they were not opponents worth gloating about." *"Recently, nobody has requested that I join the battle. I had no idea how difficult boredom could be." *"Recently, I have been in many battles. I guess I'll just consider myself honored to be so appreciated." *"There are many other matters that need my attention. No, forgive me. This party is for me, after all..." *"You are too weak to play a role in this world." *"None shall ever surpass my greatness." *"Very well. You have proven your greatness as a warrior." *"Not bad, Kiyomasa. I knew I could depend on you." *"Hmph, I have never seen such a display of relentless strength." *"Lord Hideyoshi, you are truly an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"I suppose you have proven yourself as a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Argh... I cannot be defeated like this...!" *"You have shown me just how terrible a person I can be... And for that, I will never forgive you!" *"Hmph, so eager for battle..." *"Good work out there." *"I don't recall asking for any help." *"Reinforcements? For me?" *"Get out of my way. I've no time for fools." *"Ugh, my own incompetence disgusts me." *"Hmph, you don't need my praise." *"Here to lend a hand, are you?" *"Heh, you are as loud and obnoxious as ever." *"Give me a hand, Masanori." *"Such an impressive display, Lord Hideyoshi." *"Thank you, my lord." *"Cao Pi, you are a ruthless warrior." *"Did you come all the way here to laugh at me?" *"Heh, so eager for battle... Just be careful not to get yourself killed." *"Good work. Your talents set you far above the rest." *"I don't recall asking for any help, but thank you anyway." *"Reinforcements? Are you implying that I need help? Ah, I'm sorry... I mean that in the best way possible." *"Out of my way. I don't have time to deal with such an insolent fool as yourself." *"Ugh... My own incompetence disgusts me. What a disgrace..." *"Hmph, you don't need my praise. Such strength is only to be expected from you, Kiyomasa." *"Here to lend a hand, Kiyomasa? Hmph, consider the favor already repaid." *"Ugh, I see you are just as loud and obnoxious as usual. Do you not ever shut up?" *"Give me a hand, Masanori. That idiotic strength of yours is only useful at times like these." *"Most impressive, Lord Hideyoshi. I can think of none better suited for the title of general." *"Thank you, my lord. I am ashamed to show such weakness before you." *"Cao Pi, your offense is relentless. I certainly hope we never cross paths as enemies." *"Here to laugh at me, are you? Oh, I'm sorry... I suppose I should thank you." *"Hah! I would expect nothing less from you." *"I am lucky to have someone as dependable as you on my side." *"You have a keen eye for danger. I suppose there is no harm in following your lead." *"I knew you would come to my aid. Let's finish them off!" *"How dare you turn your back on me?! Die, you insolent fool!" *"So that is the path you have chosen? Hmph, that is too bad..." *"Good work, Kiyomasa! We will blaze our own path to greatness!" *"Kiyomasa...? I have to say, I am glad that we are on the same side." *"Hmph, as long as we have your brute strength around I think we should be just fine." *"I'm fine, you fool! Quit calling out my name like that, will you?" *"I am nothing compared to you, Lord Hideyoshi." *"Lord Hideyoshi, I am sorry for showing you such weakness... I swear on my life that I shall make up for this!" *"I know your talent all too well, Cao Pi. We have been in this together for far too long." *"You are the one that comes to my aid? It's like I can never get rid of you... Not that I should be complaining, I suppose." *"It would be best to dispose of you here." *"If only this was a battle of wits... The odds are against me here, it seems." *"I won't stop trying until the moment of my death!" *"My strategies can break through any wall, no matter how sturdy." *"Sturdy and stubborn... I'm not out of tricks yet, though!" *"This is my final play, Kiyomasa. If I lose, I'll admit you're the better man." *"Even a simple-minded buffoon like yourself might learn something from a good thrashing." *"All this mindless flailing... I can't make heads or tails of your movements!" *"I might as well just throw out the concepts of logic and reason and start flailing about like you do!" *"Forgive me, my lord, but it's time we had a man-to-man talk." *"Stand still, my lord. I can't talk to you like this!" *"If you won't listen to me, then I have no choice but to use force!" *"You fool... What are you doing here?!" *"You mean this is a false fight between friends to deceive the true enemy? I have a feeling that the same trick won't work twice." *"Fine, I'll go along with your little plan. Let's make this a performance to remember!" *"I don't have any time to waste on idiots." *"I know I'm more skilled than you." *"What? Are you trying to bring a tear to my eye or something?" *"I'm sure you haven't heard anything good." *"Oh, I'm serious all right. You know how I am." *"Nothing you say is going to change anything." *"The only one who'll be crying is you, you fool!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"My intentions cannot be understood by fools." *"Yes, no matter what anyone may say about us." *"I have no words, confronted with such an idiot." *"I'm not a particularly physical person, but I trained to enhance my control of this fan. The body is just like the mind; it needs to be used, or it falls into disrepair." *"I conducted training in making the calculations required for our supply train. I had to keep telling these imbeciles to watch their mouths, too, but at least now we might get resupplied in good time." Warriors All-Stars *"What a boring enemy. Is this over now?" *"Another enemy defeated by me!" *"My command makes me invincible. That will never change!" *"Is this a situation even I could not predict?" *"I will not give up! Not until the very last!" *"Sorry, but I'm falling back." *"Hah! That was easy." *"Good work." *"Don't push yourself too hard, you fool. You're going to get yourself killed." *"You're so considerate. Thank you for your attention." *"Your very existence irks me. Be gone." *"I've no more time for you." *"Yukimura. Do we truly have to fight?" *"Maybe this was for the best." *"You truly are like a dragon in battle, Zhao Yun." *"I see why the hero Liu Bei prized your skills so highly. You are truly a trustworthy warrior, Zhao Yun." *"Zhao Yun!" *"“Among men Lu Bu,” so they say. And well said it is." *"There's none more reliable in battle. If you would correct your personality, that would be even better." *"Lu Bu!" *"Wang Yuanji, so you are strong as well as smart." *"You would have made the ultimate comrade, if you were a man. Ah, not to say I am unhappy with our current relationship." *"Wang Yuanji!" *"You could learn to relax a little, but you do seem quite skilled." *"You are fleet of foot and remarkably brave. There are few warriors I can use as well as you." *"Zhou Cang!" *"Yukimura, watching you in action puts me at such ease." *"Yukimura, your lance only grows stronger. I'd expect no less from you, of course." *"Yukimura!" *"You apologize a lot, but you also don't stop kicking them." *"Why do you apologize every time you defeat someone? You should be proud of such results." *"Naotora!" *"Arima, how about showing a little pride in your work?" *"I admire your decisiveness. Can you try not to look so sullen?" *"Arima!" *"That face, and yet so strong. I can't read you at all." *"You defeat the enemy so elegantly. Not much like the demons from our old tales." *"Darius!" *"There's a lot I want to say, but for now... well done." *"How can a cat be this strong? Scratch that. Why is he called Nobunyaga?" *"Nobunyaga!" *"So this is the power of a Slayer." *"You complete your duty, without any unnecessary talk. You are just the kind of warrior I like." *"Ōka!" *"Horō, you fight most efficiently." *"I can't tell if you're simple or just serious. But I can make use of you. That's all that matters." *"Horō!" *"So you're more than just talk." *"Tokitsugu, I rely so much on your gun. The noise does disturb me a little." *"Tokitsugu!" *"Having a shinobi like you around makes my life so much easier." *"Well. So vivid. So alive. Is it fighting your destiny that has made you so strong?" *"Kasumi!" *"The little devil. That name suits you well." *"That's more than enough, especially for one of your size. In fact, you should be proud of being able to do so much." *"Marie!" *"You look like a fool... and then you attack." *"Honoka, you're clearly doing something right. You'll be back with your grandmother in no time!" *"Honoka!" *"Where do you hide those dangerous traps?" *"You use your appeal to hunt. I can see why the enemy falls for it, too." *"Laegrinna!" *"You make it look easy. I'm impressed." *"Millennia, don't feel like you have to talk. Watching you silently destroy our foes is not unpleasant." *"Millennia!" *"Hayabusa. You are the template for a shinobi." *"Impressive. With a shinobi like you at my side-- Ah, but let's try to keep this grounded." *"Hayabusa!" *"You're an impertinent shinobi, but you've got some skills too." *"You have skills, Ayane, I must admit. Seeing you so coldly executing your mission is most impressive." *"Ayane!" *"A foreigner, swinging such a blade around. Very interesting." *"Foreign warriors are so brave. You are a little reckless, but very thrilling to watch." *"William!" *"Being positive is all very well, but don't lose sight of reality." *"You fight well, for one with such a naïve face. Just don't get carried away and get hurt." *"Sophie!" *"You aren't just a dumb big-head." *"You are fighting on a battlefield, girl! Would you consider wearing a little more clothing?" *"Plachta!" *"Hm... so that's the power of a half-demon..." *"Arnice, most impressive work. Sort that mouth of yours out and I might even like you." *"Arnice!" *"Huh. A song of death. Terrifying, truly." *"I still don't have a grasp on your true nature... But I know you make a powerful ally." *"Chris!" *"Is this another way that foreigners use cards?" *"Rio, your instincts for victory are strong. You have something that I lack." *"Rio!" *"You look like you wouldn't hurt a fly, but clearly you would." *"That's the way, Tamaki. You can achieve your goals, I know it." *"Tamaki!" *"Hummm. It seems your actions can back up your words." *"Setsuna, you come across as a fool, but you can fight. Having you on my side is a blessing, no doubt." *"Setsuna!" *"You don't hold back, do you Shiki!" *"This might not be my place to say this, but how about a smile when you do something impressive?" *"Shiki!" *"My ambition is beyond the comprehension of these imbeciles." *"I suppose it is time to get moving." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Pokémon Conquest *"This won't take long." *"I won't lose to the likes of you!" *"Go." *"Asleep. Still." *"It seems you can't move." *"This is just about over." *"Come on..." *"(Attack). Now." *"(Item)." *"I'm sick of the sight of you." *"Naturally, I linked with (Pokémon). What Pokémon wouldn't want to be with me?" *"Do you not understand? You are better off with me." *"You know, (Pokémon)... Victory in battle is all a matter of reason... In due course, all will become clear." *"You... beat me...? But how? That's impossible..." *"Did I make some miscalculation?" *"You're quite exceptional, in your way." *"A pathetic opponent." *"My intellect is of a different magnitude than yours." *"I can't imagine I'll meet with any enemies that could live up to my talents." *"Let's set off." *"So, this is the third battle... Think of all the time we've wasted! This time we'll claim victory! We must!" *"Very good." *"It seems this army has no intention of putting me to use..." *"It feels like a very long time since I last went into battle." *"I cannot go with you, I'm afraid." *"You... You what?!" *"I would like to take a trip in order to train up (Pokémon) a bit. Do I have your permission?" *"There's a request I'd like to make of you. Would you allow me to set out on a trip to meet some new Pokémon?" *"I am extremely grateful." *"But... but... Never mind. I understand." *"I have returned from a very productive journey. I feel that the connection between (Pokémon) and I has grown stronger." *"I've just got back home. It wasn't a bad trip at all. I brought (Pokémon) back with me!" *"Ah-choo! What's this now? Me? A cold? Hm, if only I had some medicine..." *"Ah-choo! What's this now? This must be that cold come across from the other kingdom. I need medicine..." *"Stupid hay fever... I need hayfever pills to make myself feel better..." *"It really is hot... But (Pokémon) doesn't seem bothered at all!" *"It's not all that cold! Just look at (Pokémon)! Happy as anything!" *"But it seems like this rain is doing (Pokémon) good..." *"A fine opportunity to buy some useful items." *"Hmm, it seems like someone is headed in our direction..." *"(Pokémon)... There's something about you that's different from other Pokémon. Do you feel the same way about me? I have a feeling that with you around, (Pokémon), my future will be brighter still!" *"Hey, (Pokémon)... You seem even stronger than before. You can feel the bond we have, right?" *"I'm counting on your power, (Pokémon)..." *"Gone since morning... Hm. Where on earth could that (Pokémon) have got to?" *"Hey! You think it's okay to just go wandering off like that, do you? Huh? What? This is for me?" *"What...? What's with (Pokémon)...?" *"I'm relying on you, you know." *"Sorry, (Pokémon)..." *"We're gradually finding more allies, but we still need a whole lot more... We've got to keep working, (Pokémon)!" *"The number of Warriors in our army's service has risen. The Pokémon appear pretty contented as well." *"Congratulations are in order. I have conducted a head count and you'll be pleased to know that we now have 50 Warriors. The Pokémon seem pleased as well." *"Some kind of ruckus on the street... Shall we go take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"Hm. This is a sight I'd quite like to show to people from other lands." *"This is a fine time to scout for human resources from other kingdoms. We're off, (Pokémon)!" *"This is a timely opportunity. Let's go straightaway." *"But... To be able to link with that kind of Pokémon, you need to first get to (Kingdom)." *"Hm, what's that commotion?" *"Hey, this isn't too bad... I guess it's a pretty fitting start to the new year. Isn't that right, (Pokémon)?" *"So, it would seem like they appreciate our goodwill toward them. The Pokémon seem rather pleased as well." *"What is going on? Everyone is fuming! Even the Pokémon seem angry." *"Ha! Think they can do with us as they like, do they? Let's teach them otherwise. Come, (Pokémon)!" *"Power, you say? Me?" *"Thank you." *"I don't really know what you mean, but... thanks, I guess." *"It seems that (Pokémon) is delighted by the news." *"What can I do for you?" *"Trust me." *"I shall continue to serve you as best I can." *"Okay." *"We're off, (Pokémon)." *"Make your choice, (Pokémon)." *"Well, which shall I choose?" *"Hmm, our hands are going to get dirty..." *"Okay." *"Good." *"Fine work..." *"Hmm..." *"I see..." *"Oh..." *"Well, what will it be?" *"Hm, more junk... Always in the way..." *"Well, I seem to have grown stronger still." *"I press this?" *"What's this... power... from... within...?" *"I knew I had it in me to reach greater heights." *"You've worked hard. I'm so impressed by your performance that I'm going to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I'm relying on your support in making this army as strong as it can possibly be." *"Well, well, (Leader)'s army is becoming quite something... I don't think we can afford to overlook it any longer." *"So... Some things even I can't foresee..." Kessen *"How many have sided with the traitor Tokugawa?" *"We leave, at ONCE!" *"This is my strategy to deploy our men on the field." Category:Quotes